Y Nos Volvemos A Ver
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Au. Reencarnacion. Ereri/Riren. ShounenAi(?)/ Y Rivaille comenzó a recordar justo al terminar las clases; forcejear, y llorar no fue suficiente para salvar su vida aun si era pasado, eso aun le atormentaba… Pero antes de que apenas derramara una lagrima a sus oídos llego aquella dulce y melodiosa voz. "Estoy de regreso Sargento, dígame… ¿Me extraño aunque sea un poco?" .OneShot.


Y esto salio hoy en la madrugada :DD

La idea surgio como eso de las dos de la mañana y me puse a escribir XD, le agrege cosas entre clases en la preparatoria y creo que ya esta corregido y perfectamente legible o eso creo ._. XD

Sin mas, a leer~~

* * *

.

..

...

Y nos volvemos a ver.

...

..

.

* * *

_"Y Rivaille comenzó a recordar justo al terminar las clases; forcejear, y llorar no fue suficiente para salvar su vida aun si era pasado, eso aun le atormentaban… Pero antes de que apenas derramara una lagrima a sus oídos llego aquella dulce y melodiosa voz. 'Estoy de regreso Sargento, dígame… ¿Me extraño aunque sea un poco?'"_

-.-

- ¡Suéltenme!, ¡Suéltenme maldita sea!

- ¡Sargento Rivaille necesita calmarse!

Rivaille grito, forcejeo, golpeo a sus iguales, lucho por que lo liberaran y todo, por poder llegar al centro del tribunal. En el, Eren estaba amarado a un pedestal, herido en múltiples partes de su cuerpo. Frente a el aquel hombre al que había jurado proteger estaba a punto de ser condenado a muerte, acecinado frente a todos los presentes.

Eren levanto la cabeza y la giro en dirección a Rivaille, ambos se miraron, diciéndose mensajes que solo ellos comprendían sin palabras y con una sola mirada.

Rivaille quedo de piedra, el castaño le sonreía con sinceridad, con amor, diciéndole cuanto le amaba con una sola mirada y que pasara lo que pasara todo iba a estar bien.

Los pensamientos del Sargento se nublaron cuando una cuchilla rozo la nuca de Eren esperando la señal para terminar ahí mismo con su vida.

Se olvido de todo y de todos, solo los pequeños buenos momentos que había vivido con el castaño se aglomeraban y golpeaban sin césar en su mente. Ni siquiera recordaba como es que habían llegado ahí…

¿Qué es lo que habían hecho mal?

El juez dicto sus ultimas palabras, le dio sus ultimas palabras de aliento al de ojos verde-azulado quien solo se limito a reír por lo bajo por la gran hipocresía que demostraban todos los presentes al tener una cara de pánico por lo que estaba por venir. El hombre de antojos y de edad madura levanto el brazo, el verdugo presiono las cuchillas sobre el cuello del menor, quien solo se giro para ver una vez mas la expresión de horror de Rivaille, movió sus labios dedicándole a el y solo a el, sus ultimas palabras.

"_**Gracias por todo, no olvides Rivaille, que te amo"**_

Las cuchillas se enterraron en la nuca del castaño, cortando un buen pedazo de carne, como si de un titán se tratase. Los presentes quedaron mudos, y finalmente el cuerpo de Eren cayo inerte en el suelo.

Y... finalmente el desgarrador grito de una sola persona inundo la sala.

_- ¡EREN!_

.

.

.

Con un parpadeo y aturdido por la campana que anunciaba el final de clases salio a paso veloz de su salón, ignorando los alaridos de Hanji preguntando si algo le pasaba.

Cerca de su preparatoria había un gran parque, y agradecía que estuviera ahí, no pensaba llegar a su departamento para que después todo mundo le preguntara que era lo que le pasaba, "Vecinos chismosos" penso, ya que, lo que ocurriría a continuación era más que obvio, comenzaría a llorar.

Se dirigió a una de las bancas mas escondidas entre los árboles, sentándose bajo la sombra de uno, molesto consigo mismo por el lió mental con el que contaba.

- Perfecto… -se maldijo por lo bajo mientras una mano se colaba al tabique de su nariz presionando un poco sus lagrimales evitando el que comenzara a llorar.

Los recuerdos habían llegado de la nada, en el instante en el que comenzó a perderse en la inmensidad del cielo los recuerdos de aquella persona y el mismo cuando era conocido como "El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" golpearon a su mente minutos antes de que las clases concluyeran.

Recordaba todo, o la gran parte de sus recuerdos como el Sargento Rivaille, hasta ahora, el presente, donde era el joven prodigio de la Preparatoria Rose, Levi Rivaille.

Siempre, lo único que llegaba a su mente en las innumerables veces que había renacido, los recuerdos de sus días alado de la Legión de Reconocimiento junto a _el,_ era lo único que desafortunada o afortunadamente recordaba.

Había visto a muchos de sus antiguos camaradas en muchas de sus vidas pasadas, sucedidas después de la legión,y de ese mundo apocaliptico pero, nunca, en ninguna de sus reencarnaciones se había reencontrado con Eren.

Y eso precisamente era lo que mas le dolía, porque siempre, sus viejos recuerdos eran sobre Eren.

- ¡Ah~… El uniforme de la preparatoria Rose!

Aquella melodiosa voz que creyó haber olvidado, pego de lleno en sus oídos, llenando todo su ser y sacándolo de su nube mental de preocupaciones. Aquella voz que para el, era la mas dulce canción.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, en completa estupefacción. Frente a el, el mismo castaño, de ojos verde-azulados, y con un aspecto algo ya mas maduro, de unos diecisiete u dieciocho años de edad caminaba alegremente en su dirección con una sonrisa de alivio.

- Lo siento…-dijo parándose frente a la banca en la que el pelinegro estaba sentado- Soy nuevo en la ciudad, mañana ingreso a Rose, pero no conozco los alrededores y me perdí…-su tono de voz iba disminuyendo mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par sorprendido- Podrías decirme… la… ¿Dirección?

El castaño le miraba completamente confundido y nervioso, Rivaille le miraba con unos ojos que expresaban tanto mientras que cristalinos insistían en no dejar salir las lágrimas.

Su cuerpo tiritaba, en un vano intento de no dejar salir los 'humillantes' sollozos mordió su labio inferior, y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a todas las emociones acumuladas, aumentaron mas los nervios de Eren, ya que el termino lindo, se quedaba corto con las facciones de la persona que tenia frente a el. Pero su pánico aumento y comenzó a balbucear tonterías al aire, moviendo los brazos en todas direcciones intentando tranquilizar el sentimiento del mas bajito.

Inesperadamente Rivaille, con paso seguro se aferro a su espalda, ocultando su rostro en el amplio pecho que comenzó a ser mojado por las lagrimas que ya salían junto unos cuantos sollozos.

Eren se sonrojo, y cambio su expresión de sorpresa a una sonrisa amorosa, agachándose para abrazar al pelinegro por la cintura ocultando su rostro en el hueco del hombro susurrando unas dulces palabras a su oído con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su cara.

Rivaille escucho la simple oración que le fue dicha en susurro a su oído, y se separo súbitamente del reciente abrazo con un sonrojo mas notorio y mas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos con una expresión que demostraba algo mas que sorpresa.

Eren volvió a sonreír con sinceridad mientras que de sus verdeazulinos ojos caían unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad. Acaricio con dulzura la cara de Rivaille llevándose con sus pulgares los hilitos de finas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Se inclino un poco mas, abrazando al pelinegro por la cintura y apoderándose de aquellos finos y delgados labios que tanto anhelaba volver a probar.

Fue un beso dulce, lento y cargado de sentimientos. En algun punto sus manos se entrelazaron y el beso subió un poco mas de tono, obligándolos a separarse por la falta de oxigeno, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, recuperando la respiración, diciéndose todo con una mirada.

De repente el mayor –que ya no era tan mayor- hizo un puchero, y Eren comenzó a reír divertido, causando una molestia inexistente en Rivaille.

- Ok, lo siento, pero debes admitir que soy muy buen actor

- Mocoso de mierda… -dijo haciéndose el enojado.

Eren comenzó a reír mas abiertamente, mientras aferraba mas el agarre de sus manos, guiando al pelinegro a cualquier lugar de el parque, caminando mientras charlaban.

- Me engañaste… Si sabes donde esta Rose…

- Nop, te vi doblar la esquina aguantando las lágrimas, te veías tan vulnerable que no pude esperar a mañana para verte en persona…

- Cállate… - un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas—

- A partir de mañana ir a la escuela, e inclusive vivir lejos de casa y de mi familia no será tan solitario como lo pensaba….

Rivaille sonrío, jalando al más alto obligándolo a doblarse un poco para darle un casto y corto beso en los labios.

Eren comprendió y le sonrío, abrazándolo por la cintura atrayéndolo mas hacia si, para darle otro fogoso beso.

"_**Estoy de regreso Sargento, dígame… ¿Me extraño aunque sea un poco?"**_

El más bajito se separo lo suficiente para apreciar el rostro del castaño. Junto su frente a la de el, mirando directamente a aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Eren comenzó a reír divertido ante la seriedad del asunto.

- ¿Que?

- Te amo…

Eren se sonrojo de sobre manera, para después sonreír sinceramente y darle un beso mas a Rivaille.

- Igual te amo…

- Bienvenido a casa mocoso….

- Ya no eres tan grande Levi, ahora solo eres mi sempai –soltó una risita divertida, tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar sin rumbo alguno- Estoy en casa… -dijo sonriendo-

Rivaille volvió a jalarlo de el brazo para que lo encarara, lo miro con un notorio sonrojo abriendo la boca queriendo decir algo pero sin poder, y con las orejas rojas, le soltó la mano y se adelanto, Eren rió ante sus palabras y corrió para alcanzarlo abrazándole por el cuello mientras le besaba ñoñamente una mejilla.

"_Y un mierda si vuelves a desaparecer y a alejarte de mi…"_

- Yo también te extrañe...

Dijo al aire mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, ocasionándole un sonrojo aun mayor al más bajito.

Y Eren se volvió a sentir vivo después de muchos años de estar en una búsqueda impagable para encontrar lo que perdió el día de su muerte.

Ah, definitivamente a partir de ese día en adelante, sus vidas iban a ser misteriosamente divertidos.

Estaban juntos, y eso era lo más importante.

Rivaille lo saco de sus pensamientos con una patada en sus pantorrillas platicándole sobre las caras conocidas que vería mañana por la mañana. Y lo absurdamente parecidos que eran sus camarada ahora, al igual que en el pasado.

Eren rió divertido, y levanto la vista perdiéndose en el azul de el cielo imaginando su futuro.

- Je… - volvió a reír

Definitivamente de ahora en adelante todo iba a ser muy divertido…

* * *

Y que opinan?, debo dejar de escribir a altas horas de la madrugada? XD

Solo dormi 3 horas ._. siento que morire D: mis ojo se cierran solos ewe. Mi mente descanzo despues de que termine de correguir y pasar a computador el fic :B

Y tengo una noticia :s...

A las que siguen "**¿Y tu Eres...?"** lo voy a cancelar por un tiempo indefinido u.u lo siento...

.

.

.

Naa mentira XD habra un nuevo capitulo el viernes :DD y ya estoy comenzando a traenscribir los extras a computadora, creo que seran dos o tres capitulos mas, pero eso ya lo veran despues.

Alguien quiso matarme por mi pequeña broma?... Jajajaja XD... Debo dormir y dejar de decir estupideces ._.

Duerman bien :DD ... Quiero decir D: ...

Ojala y les aya gustado n.n

Meresco un review? Ojala y si OwO

Ya que mi mente esta mas relajada... y que eh dejado este Oneshot por aqui ahora me retiro n.n

Nos leemos el viernes :DD

Yaaa nee~~

Menko se va... A DORMIR!~~ XDD


End file.
